Baby Bump
by kevin the bird
Summary: Kitty had been on her maternity leave for a week now and it seemed like she hadn't put anything on except for one of Red's shirts. At first Red just rolled his eyes and let her do it, now he was genuinely curious as to why that was all she wore. So he decided he would ask her when she came downstairs from her shower.


Kitty's favorite thing to wear when she was at home and out of her day-to-day clothes was one of Red's shirts. She found that when she was pregnant with Laurie, it was the only thing she could wear when she was in the later months and now that she was pregnant a second time and her baby bump grew a lot faster, it was the only thing she ever wanted to wear. Now that she was on maternity leave, they were all she ever did wear. Not that she was complaining, though, because they were so comfortable. That isn't to say that she never wore them when she wasn't pregnant. It was just that Laurie's pregnancy had sparked her love for Red's shirts in the first place.

Kitty had been on her maternity leave for a week now and it seemed like she hadn't put anything on except for one of Red's shirts. At first Red just rolled his eyes and let her do it, now he was genuinely curious as to why that was all she wore. So he decided he would ask her when she came downstairs from her shower. As if Kitty had read his mind, she came down the stairs, slowly so she wouldn't fall. With her growing baby bump, she said she was more prone to trip because she couldn't see her feet.

"How's my favorite lady?" Red asked as he looked up from where he was sitting. He was rested up against the couch so his daughter could play with his already reciting hairline. Kitty smiled at what Red said. Once she made it down the stairs, she walked over to him and sat down on the couch next to where he was sitting on the ground.

"Very pregnant," she said as she rested her hand on the side of her ever-growing belly. Red laughed and looked over at his daughter, who was now playing with one of her dolls. Deciding it was time to move back to the couch, he lifted himself up and sat down next to his wife, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his body. He noticed immediately that she was wearing another one of his shirts. He didn't mind that she was always wearing his shirts. He thought she looked better in them than he did, he was just curious as to why she wore them.

"Wearing my shirt again?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips. He kissed the temple of her head when she laughed.

"Yeah, it's the only thing I can fit into anymore," Kitty said, her other hand wondering to her stomach as well.

"Well, it looks good on you," Red said, paying his wife a genuine compliment. Kitty looked up at her husband and smiled at him. She never figured out how she got the sweetest husband on the planet. She planted a soft, loving kiss on his lips and felt him kiss her back.

"Thank you, honey," she said when she pulled away. Following his wife's earlier actions, Red placed a hand on her baby bump. He rubbed it softly as Kitty watched his facial expression change from one of happiness to one of awe. It still baffled him that he had managed to create a life, even after the fact that Kitty had already given birth to a beautiful girl. Kitty laughed as she planted another loving kiss on Red's lips. He kissed her back distantly, still thinking about the life in his wife's stomach. "I love you," Kitty said, enjoying the little moment her husband was sharing with their baby and her baby bump.

"I love you too," Red replied as he turned his gaze to his glowing wife. He kissed her head again as Kitty looked over at their daughter and smiled as she played with her baby dolls. As if on cue, Laurie looked at her parents and climbed into both of their laps.

"Mommy's baby is taking too much room," she said when she climbed into Red's lap. She found that she was unable to sit on Kitty's lap anymore because of her baby bump. Both Kitty and Red laughed. "I want to wear one of Daddy's shirts too, Mommy," she added before either one of them could say anything back. The two parents didn't think she was paying attention to what they where saying.

"Not you too!" Red said jokingly. Laurie nodded her head and smiled up at her father. She was already so much of a daddy's girl.

"They look comfortable, Daddy," Laurie said, her lisp evident when she said the word 'comfortable'. Kitty laughed and she stood up, Red following close behind, setting his daughter on his hip. She figured the two of them could spend some time with each other, picking out a shirt for Laurie while she started dinner.

"Why don't you two go pick out a shirt while I start dinner," Kitty said when Laurie placed her head on Red's chest. Laurie's face brightened at what Kitty had just said and looked up at her father.

"Lets go, Daddy!" Laurie said. Both parents laughed.

"Okay," Red said as he kissed Laurie's head. "I'll be right down to help you," he added to his wife. Kitty smiled appreciatively and both parents went their ways before coming back together and spending the rest of the night with each other and their daughter.


End file.
